


Afterthoughts

by Oksanaceve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I’m rlly bad at fics so, Pls go easy on me I haven’t written in forever, Post-Season/Series 03, Rewrite, Short One Shot, Villanelle is soft, like 2 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksanaceve/pseuds/Oksanaceve
Summary: this is a random post-bridge scene write that I thought of! kinda sad lol
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Villanelle

Villanelle POV 

Tears forming in her eyes, she walked.. facing away from Eve Polastri, who she’d spent so much time fantasizing about a life with.  
She cried for herself for not being able to love, but mostly for Eve.   
She walks faster, the cold bitter wind whipping her face as she pushes through towards the subway.   
Disappearing into the crowd, Villanelle wishes she could go back to when they first met… 

“wear your hair down” 

She scoffs at the memory of their first interaction. How naive she was to think that she could just forget. When things were simpler- leaving clues for Eve to find, and that giddy feeling in her stomach when she saw her in person from afar. 

She sits on the cold metal seat with her head in her hands and just wants to curl up in a ball. If anyone knew she was like this, she’d never hear the end of it. All her years of training and this is what it’s come to? Villanelle, the prodigy assassin sobbing over a government agent with good hair?


	2. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Eve POV post bridge scene 🥲

Eve pov 

She couldn’t bear it. How could Villanelle just tell her to walk away? After taking a few hesitant steps, Eve turns around to see Villanelle gone. Blindly whipping her head around, she sees nothing but disappointment.

She confesses how she thinks about her all the time, how she’s infatuated… and now she might not see her again? 

She pulls her mass of wild dark hair behind her ears in frustration, sighing.  
She misses her touch. Eve traces the scar across her collarbone as a tear falls out, remembering her embrace not hours ago. 

“We’d consume each other before we got old” 

Maybe she wants to be consumed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guysss I used to write a lot when I was younger but recently I’ve been trying to *dip* my toes back into the water and try some stuff again! Came up with this weird slightly sad two part thing? Hope y’all like it 😁 
> 
> Follow my twitter and insta! @oksanaceve


End file.
